


Balter

by vemodalarna



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: ANYWAY this is gay and the first fic i posted online!, Crushes, F/F, i dont.. understand the tagging system here so bear with me, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vemodalarna/pseuds/vemodalarna
Summary: “Balter- (bôl´ter) v.To dance gracelessly, without particular art or skill, but perhaps with some enjoyment.”aka Soap dances and Mic admires her.





	Balter

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was my first fic i posted on wattpad, way back in june. i've also posted this on tumblr! this is short but i personally like it. maybe a bit cheesy but that's just what i like.

So maybe Soap wasn’t the best dancer. Microphone couldn’t help but be a bit embarrassed- her best friend (and crush) was flailing about on the dancefloor for anyone to see. OJ always hosted these parties once a month but Soap had never danced at one before, and Mic was starting to understand why. Of course, many of her previous teammates and rivals weren't necessarily graceful either, but Soap stood out. She was having the time of her life and Microphone couldn't help but to notice how the air around her was different, even from across the room.

Maybe that was just a Microphone thing, though. Maybe, just maybe, she noticed more things about Soap than what others do. Her goofy smiles, her concentration and attention to detail, and the way she carried herself with pride no matter what. The way she sticks out her tongue when reading, or how she always taps her coffee mug in the morning before drinking.

… Yeah, definitely just a Microphone thing. Geez.

Seeing Soap let loose, unafraid and disconnected from her worries, though? It made Mic happy. In a silly and rather dumb way, she realised, as butterflies invaded her stomach. Soap was totally relaxed and oblivious to the world around her. Mic, in all honesty, envied it. She can’t do that, especially in public situations like these.

Mic was alone, red cup gripped tightly in her hands as she peered over at Soap. Everyone was out on the dancefloor, except save a few (none of which Mic wanted to talk to; she didn’t want to converse with Trophy nor did she want to watch Lightbulb drown 50 cookies in a row). Music blared so loudly the ground beneath her shook, but for once in her life everything was quiet. All of her focus was locked onto Soap.

Bright blue and red lights soared over Soap’s body, a flurry of colors overlining and creating vivid images. It was a moment Mic wished she could save; in a blurry photograph, or in a painting perhaps, but a part of Mic knew that she’d never be able to capture the experience or feeling that it contained. The raw power and emotion that Soap’s eyes held was something indescribable. The way she smiled when-

Wait. Soap’s staring straight at her. Oh.

Mic never liked parties. They were crowded, warm and loud. All the colors burned her eyes and she usually wanted to go home after five minutes. But now, she found she was at ease, as her feet stumbled across the floor awkwardly, eyes gazing at Soap as a guideline. She was the light and Microphone was the moth, blindly following her.

...That’s really cheesy. Whatever was in that soda is definitely affecting Mic in the worst way; she’s becoming all… Poetic. Knife and his ‘secret’ poems really are affecting her, huh?

“C’mon, Mic, dance with me!” Soap's voice was muted and overpowered by the party, but Mic still heard it loud and clear. 

Soap was definitely out of rhythm. It was as if she was dancing to another song all together. However, laughter was intertwined with every word she spoke and Mic couldn’t help but start to dance, equally as poorly, alongside Soap.

It was a passion, an enjoyment, and a moment nobody could take away from the two of them. Every shared glance, each sprout of laughter, was like a blessing in of itself. So what if Mic felt all tingly everytime Soap accidentally touched her? Or how her face became warm every time Soap smiled at her? She was having a good time.

At some point in their flurry of dance moves Mic must’ve fallen because before she knew it, she was in Soap’s arms. Laughter bubbled out of Soap, and Mic found herself laughing along with a big grin and blush plastered to her face. Mic should definitely dance with Soap more. Soap, despite her balter, was stunning and maybe parties aren’t so bad if Mic gets to spend them together with her.


End file.
